custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nezghul
Nezghul was a general for the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Makuta of Nortreb. History Nezghul, along with the other Makuta, was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui from a pool of Antidermis. He joined the Brotherhood of Makuta, whose goal was carry out the will of Mata Nui, protect the Matoran, and create Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. After the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui Nezghul was assigned to the Primusuen homeland, Nortreb. When Makuta Teridax led an army to battle the League of Six Kingdoms, Nezghul was put in charge of a battalion. Nezghul’s battalion was able to break through the Barraki’s line and turned the tide of the battle in the Brotherhood’s favour. The Makuta gained a love of battle and conquest after this battle. He preferred to make more violent and aggressive Rahi, like the Tahtorahk. This put him at odds with the more peaceful Ganorith, and the two developed an antagonistic rivalry. When Makuta Teridax summoned all of the Makuta to Destral and revealed his plan to overthrow Mata Nui, Nezghul sided with Teridax. Nezghul joined with Teridax because his love of battle and he believed that siding with Teridax would allow him to command armies and conquer lands. Shortly after this Nezghul learned that Teridax wanted the Makuta that sided with Miserix killed. He offered to aid Icarax and Gorast in hunting them down because Ganorith was among them. Nezghul attempted in kill Ganorith and managed to remove his mask. Ganorith managed to escape and go into hiding. Nezghul returned to Destral with Ganorith’s mask as proof of his “victory”. After seeing the quiet and dull state of Nortreb, Nezghul became bored and rarely traveled to the island. In addition to this Teridax saw Nezghul's temper and over-aggressive attitude as a potential threat to The Plan. He had Nezghul lead small conquests of several unimportant islands. When the Nortreb Civil War began Nezghul intenionally made no effort to intervene and stop the conflict. He was severly chastised by the rest of the Brotherhood for this decision. After the Makuta realized they had evolved into beings of pure energy they had the Nynrah Ghosts upgrade their armour to facilitate their new forms. Nezghul armour was upgraded at this time. 300 years before The Great Cataclysm Nezghul discovered the sword Lifesbane hidden in an abandoned fortress on Nortreb and that was once used by the League of Six Kingdoms. The Kanohi Astaroth awoke from its dormancy and began to speak to Nezghul through the sword. eventually Nezghul became convinced that he was a prophet destined to find the mask and achieve godhood. Seeing the Brotherhood's plan as microscopic in scope, compared to what he could do with the Mask of Death. He soon discovered Toa Decill was investigating his plans. Nezghul confronted Decill in the fortress on Nortreb. The Toa threatened to destroy Nezghul’s research, but was stunned and detained by Cygon, who told Nezghul to bring him to Destral or else Cygon would release a copy of the virus that destroys Makuta armour. Nezghul agreed and would later oversee Cygon’s punishment by severing his arm. Eventually Cygon would be assigned as Nezghul’s assisstant and would discover that there is a powerful artifact located in the Badlands of Isuvia and protected by the Feras Dragon. Recently Nezghul has abondoned the Brotherhood of Makuta and begun prepartions for an assault on the Citadel in the Badlands of Isuvia. Suprisingly, Cygon joined him in his defection from the Brotherhood. In retaliation the Brotherhood hired the ex-Dark Hunter Inquisitor to eliminate Nezghul, fearing that he could jeopardize The Plan, which was approaching its final stages. Alternate Versions In The Kingdom Alternate Universe Nezghul was one of the Makuta that was absorbed into Teridax. After the death of Mata Nui he gave up his plans for the Kanohi Astaroth and attempted to get to the island of Mata Nui. The light barriers barred him from the surface and he was unable to escape from Teridax and was killed. Abilities and Traits Nezghul is one of the best military leaders within the Brotherhood of Makuta. He is a strategic and tactical genius, being able to see weak points in an army’s defenses and exploit them without fault. Nezghul was a individual who preferred to act instead of talk and was one of the more aggressive Makuta, but not as much a Icarax or Gorast. His aggressive personality put him at odds with fellow Makuta Ganorith, who preferred a more peaceful approach. Nezghul can also be described as narcissistic and also having a large ego. He enjoys discussing his victories and keeps a collection of battle trophies from his fallen enemies. After finding the sword Lifesbane, the Kanohi Astaroth began speaking to Nezghul and manipulating him into finding the mask. He started having delusions of granduer and convinced himself that he walked a sacred path. It was his destiny to find and claim the Mask of Death, which he believed doing so would grant him godhood. Nezghul still retains his strategic and aggressive personality traits, but he has become much more zealous and erractic in his actions. Like all Makuta, Nezghul evolved into a pure energy form known as Antidermis. This allows him to survive outside of his armour for a limited time and shape shift into any form he desires. He also has control over the element of Shadow and can create Shadow hands. As a Makuta he is capable of producing Kraata from his body and has access to all 42 Rahkshi powers. Mask and Tools Nezghul wore a Kanohi Nazara, the Great Mask of Indoctrination. This mask granted him the ability to subtly influence a target's mind until they believed in his ideals and would unknowingly follow his commands. He originally carried a large Shadow Warhammer as a weapon. After he discovered the sword Lifesbane in an abandoned fortress he used it as his new primary weapon. Trivia * Nezghul's mask power is based off of the indoctrination ability of the Reapers from the Mass Effect series. The mask's name is a reference to the name the geth call the Reaper, Sovereign, from Mass Effect 1. * There is an intentional irony that's Nezghul wears the Mask of Indoctrination, but becomes indoctrinated himself, by the Kanohi Astaroth. * If LordVogon could give Nezghul a voice he would be voiced by Terence Stamp who is known for portraying general Zod in the 1980s Superman movies, and voicing the Prophet of Truth in the video game Halo 3 by Bungie. Nezghul voice is that of Terence Stamp in the present day, similar to the voice he used as Truth in Halo 3. Appearances See Also Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta